1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a method for recovering metallic lithium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand for lithium has been increasing in a variety of fields including ceramics, batteries, and medicines.
For example, lithium is used for a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte of a lithium secondary battery. In particular, metallic lithium is used for the formation of a negative electrode active material (see Patent Document 1).
Lithium which is a metal at ordinary temperatures and pressure, is a rare metal, which means that production of lithium is small around the world and lithium-producing areas are unevenly distributed. Thus, there is country risk with using lithium as raw materials of industrial products. At the same time, the present situation is that a technique to recover and recycle lithium used as an addition agent of glass and raw materials of a secondary battery is not established yet.